


Returning Home

by azcatladyintraining23



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azcatladyintraining23/pseuds/azcatladyintraining23
Summary: Twilight Rewrite- Bella can't wait to return to Forks, a chance for a quiet life away from the horrors of her past. However, something new is hunting her here and she isn't sure she can outrun it. Continually being reworked and updated! (Warning: Edward bashing)
Relationships: Billy Black/ Sarah Black, Charlie Swan & Original Female Character(s), Harry Clearwater/Sue Clearwater, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and they are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyers. Also, I do not condone her appropriation of the Quillayute or Quileute tribe. Please, consider researching their initiative to move to higher ground due to their current reservation being in a critical tsunami zone at mthg .org*. You can also learn more about the tribe at their website here at quileutenation .org*.
> 
> In my story, I will attempt to address their characters and culture with respect and reverence. However, I am always open to hearing about more appropriate ways to represent indigenous nations and people of color.
> 
> Additionally, I am seeking a Beta Reader, so please send me a PM if you are interested.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing a story. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback but, please try to be kind. Thank You!
> 
> Lastly! The beautiful artwork for the story was created by the incredibly talented little-lynx .tumblr. com *, definitely go check her out, and a HUGE thank you to her for letting me post my story with her art!
> 
> *All links need the spaces taken out to work

Today was finally the day. I was escaping. If only I had been able to leave two months ago. But now wasn't the time to think about that, not when I was so close to freedom. I gazed around my childhood bedroom, the pastel pink walls with a huge walk-in closet and a canopy bed. Bookshelves lined with everything from the classics such as Pride & Prejudice and 1984 to Wicked Lovely and The Body Finder. I got up off the bed and walked to the bookcase, running my fingers across their spines. Of everything that I was leaving behind, these were the things I honestly would mourn the loss. I sighed, sometimes one has to pay to escape their seemingly gilded cage. A harsh knock interrupted my thoughts, and my door swung open, revealing my stone-faced Mother, her hair pulled back into a severe yet meticulous bun, the freshly pressed Givenchy dress, and the sleek stilettos the gave her an extra five inches- making her legs appear endlessly long.

"It's time to go," she said in an emotionless monotone before swiftly walking away, quickly shutting the door as if by doing so, she could shut away what had happened. I wish it were that simple. If only I could fold it all away in a box and pretend it had never happened, but that was impossible, especially after what happened last month. I tugged on my cardigan's sleeves, wishing I had time for a trip to the bathroom. Pushing off the bed, I grabbed my suitcase by the door; I spared one last glance to my prized bookshelf before squaring my shoulders and maneuvering my bulky bag down the spiral staircase. I almost sighed in relief when I reached the first floor. Utilizing the now horizontal surface, I finally got to wheel my beat-up duffel through the front door and out to the brand new white Range Rover, which was idling impatiently. Through the windshield, I could see Renee's fingernails digging into her brand new leather. I rolled to the back of the car and pressed the automatic button raising the trunk door. Grabbing the bottom of the awkward duffel, I attempted to finesse it into the trunk. After about three tries, the bag finally made it into the trunk-it was almost a miracle. I huffed from the exertion as I reached into my cardigan's pocket and fumbled for my inhaler. Shaking it quickly, I popped off the cap and inhaled, holding it in until my lungs burned from the exertion. Slowly I exhaled, before repeating the process. The passenger window rolled down before a harsh called out,

"Come on! I do NOT want you to miss this flight." I righted myself before pulling open the passenger's side door and unceremoniously plopping myself onto the seat. The ride to the airport filled with tense and chilly silence, neither of us had anything to say. Not anymore. Finally, the Range Rover slid into the drop-off pocket of the Phoenix International Airport.

Renee popped the trunk barely glancing at me, saying, "You can go now.” Dismissed, I opened the passenger door and headed to the trunk. I wasn’t interested in an emotional goodbye either. I heard the sound of a car pulling up behind me, the engine hummed and I faintly heard to ‘pop’ of the trunk. I briefly looked behind me to see a teenager around my age hopped out, yelling,

"Mom, you worry too much! I will be fine!" She was tan and tall and blonde, everything the normal Arizona teenager should be, not like me. An older blonde woman opened the driver's side and hurried to the trunk to get the luggage.

"What can I say? I am a Mother! I worry!" She grabbed the luggage effortlessly and gracefully set it on the ground before putting her hands on her hips facetiously.

Her daughter replied by rolled her eyes affectionately, "I'll call every day, I promise."

The mother drew near smiling before replying, “I know you’ll do fabulous at nationals, I only wish I could come.” Her face betrayed a deep longing to go with her daughter.

The daughter’s eyes shone with understanding and love replying, “I know, Mama.” They embraced. I turned away and stared down at my luggage, willing myself not to cry. It wasn’t that I longed to be embraced by my own Mother, if she even could be called that. Renee never wanted to be a Mother and it showed. Growing up she was more invested in her looks and prospective suitors than me but, living with my father was never an option. Then as I grew older she began to act as though we were in competition with each other, something she felt was confirmed by what happened. What I longed for when I saw them embraced was my father, burly and tall that always smelled like the woods and gun powder. The one who taught me how to fish and lifted me onto his shoulders so I could have the best view of the fireworks show. Gripping the handle of my suitcase with renewed vigor, I walked away from curb and into the Baggage Claim area. The airport was a cacophony of sounds, with the overhead speaker blaring announcing the flights that were leaving or random people missing somewhere in this crazy maze. Parents with small children raced past in a blur attempting to make their flight. TSA guards milled about keeping a watchful eye on everyone. I searched for the directory, finding one in the middle of the enormous Baggage Claim area. I walked towards it, weaving through the crowd and trying not to step on anyone's toes. When I finally reached the directory, I scanned to see from which Gate my flight was departing. Finally, I found Seattle located a Gate B10; unfortunately this wasn’t particularly helpful to me as I had no idea where the B Gates were. I searched the directory for the ‘You’re Here’ image only to come up blank. I huffed in annoyance as I looked around, willing Gate B into existence. Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see a kind-looking elderly woman wearing a bright pink Arizona t-shirt and some tan culottes and pink flip-flops.

She smiled widely asking, “"Are you lost, hun?" Slightly stunned by her question, I couldn’t help but to blush and nod.

She nodded in an understanding way saying, "That's okay. I get lost in here all the time. Where are you headed? What is your Gate?"

“ I am headed to Seattle. I’m at Gate B10?" I replied however, it came out as more of a question.

Her smile grew, "Well, what do you know? I am headed there too. Let's go together?" Without waiting for a response she lopped her arm around mine and pulled me along towards the screening area. Once we were done with the monotonous and redundant screening was done, we sat as she waited for me to retie my sneakers.

She looked at me and said, “ I used to wear sneakers, but taking them on and off was such a chore” she smiled, “So what brings you to Seattle, dear?"

I smiled back as I finished my last knot, "I am going to live with my Dad." Warmth filled my chest as I thought about the fact that soon I would be back home and safe. "What about you?" I asked as I helped her back to her feet.

She smiled back appreciatively at my help, "Oh, I am just returning home from visiting my son and grandchildren, triplets! They just turned five, so I had to come for their birthday.” I couldn’t help but feel my stomach churn as she talked about her grandchildren’s birthday. Instead I focused on the feeling of the rubber handle in my hand as I pulled it behind me.

Refocusing on the conversation “It is wonderful that you were able to visit. Did your family do anything fun for their birthday?” She began to excitedly recount the birthday extravaganza while we walked towards our Gate. The conversation settled into a comfortable rhythm of her telling me about her grandchildren and me smiling and nodding along. Once we arrived at our Gate we had some time so we decided to sit and chat.

"We will now begin boarding Group A," the flight attendant called out.

As we both moved to get up, the woman turned towards me as if realizing something, "Oh, I forgot to even introduce myself! My name is Mary. It is very nice to meet you, dear.”

I chuckled and smiled, "My name is Bella, and it is very nice to meet you. Where are you sitting?”

Mary looked at her phone, "Looks like I am in row E seat 12. What about you?”

I pulled out my phone, opening up my Southwest App, I tapped the flight revealing my seat information reading it aloud, “It seems I am in row E seat 11, looks like we are going to be buddies.” We smiled at each other.

“Seems as though we were meant to meet Bella.”

I smiled in return, replying, "It appears to be serendipity Mary.” We spent the rest of the flight with her telling me about her life and family and with me attempting to avoid questions about mine subtly. Eventually, Mary seemed to get the hint and lead the conversation towards safer and more surface-level topics. I found out that she owned a small bookstore in Olympia and that she had a Golden Retriever named Jessie who was a permanent fixture at the store. Once she found out how much I loved books she pulled out her business card and told me to stop by her shop so we could have tea together sometime.She told me about her boyfriend, who she met on eHarmony, and how wonderful he was. Then proceeded to give me advice about what I should look for in a significant other and red flags to be on the look out for. I inwardly grimaced at the idea of dating, who would want me now. However, I couldn’t help but soak-up every word with rapt attention as my heart whispered, ‘there could be someone, someone could love you.’

Before I even knew it, the intercom dinged and the captain’s voice calling, “This is your Captain speaking, we are beginning our final descent please put your seats into the upright position and return your trays to their original position. I smiled, I was finally coming home and this time it was for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and they are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyers. Also, I do not condone her appropriation of the Quillayute or Quileute tribe. Please, consider researching their initiative to move to higher ground due to their current reservation being in a critical tsunami zone at mthg .org*. You can also learn more about the tribe at their website here at quileutenation .org*.  
> In my story, I will attempt to address their characters and culture with respect and reverence. However, I am always open to hearing about more appropriate ways to represent indigenous nations and people of color.  
> Additionally, I am seeking a Beta Reader, so please send me a PM if you are interested.  
> Also, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing a story. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback but, please try to be kind. Thank You!  
> Lastly! The beautiful artwork for the story was created by the incredibly talented little-lynx .tumblr. com *, definitely go check her out, and a HUGE thank you to her for letting me post my story with her art!  
> *All links need the spaces taken out to work

The crisp sea air hit my face as I exited the plane. I looked skyward, seeing the heavy fluffy gray clouds that were telltale signs of a storm to come. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath; tears pricked my eyes. Before I could get too wrapped up in my thoughts, I felt a light touch on my arm.

“You okay, sweetie?” I turned to see Mary, her eyes filled with concern.

I blinked away my tears, replying, “Of course, just not used to this salty air. Now come on, your boyfriend is probably dying to see you again.”

At the mention of her new love, Mary’s face lit up, and a pink tinge came to her cheeks before bashfully asking, “Do you really think he will have missed me that much?” I nodded, and we looped arms and climbed down onto the tarmac briskly walking to our Gate entrance. Once inside, Mary and I said goodbye, and I promised that I would come to visit her at her bookstore as soon as possible. I headed towards the baggage claim area, scanning the crowd as I walked for any sign of my Dad. He had promised to pick me up from the airport.

“Bella!” Someone called my name loudly; I turned only to see my Dad with a huge grin on his face attempting to part the sea of people. My heart warmed at seeing him; it had been too long. After finally managed to maneuver through the throngs of people, we finally met in the middle.

I threw my arms around him, almost knocking him off balance. “Woah there,” he said as he squeezed me back, saying, “Good to finally have you home, hun.” He smelled just like I remember he did- like a pine forest after a storm and a smidge of gun powder.

I let go as I smiled at him, replying, “So good to be home, Dad.”

He grabbed my suitcase’s handle, asking, “Did you check anything? I am sure you have tons of books you wanted to bring, and maybe a few pieces of clothes?” I couldn’t help the slight grimace that came to my face before I quickly suppressed it. Unfortunately, by the concerned brow furrowing on Charlie’s face, I wasn’t very successful. I tried to curb his concern by replying,

“Oh, no, it’s only this bag because Mom” -I gagged internally at calling her that- “is boxing up everything else and shipping it here to make things easier.”

His face flushed with relief, “Oh yeah! That makes sense, of course. Your mother would think of the most practical way to do things.” With that mini-crisis averted, we headed out of the airport and to the cruiser. I could tell by the way it glistened that Dad had just gotten it washed, his small way of gussying up the car for me. He popped the trunk and lifted my beat-up duffel into it before coming up to the driver’s side and sliding into the seat.

As he buckled up, he glanced over at me, “All buckled up?” I nodded, touched that he still asked even though I was older now. “Good, then let’s get going,” he replied as the engine roared to life.  
About three and a half hours later, we pulled up to a familiar two-story again. I could see that Dad had attempted to spruce it up for me by recently repainted the house. It was a soft eggshell white; it was a sweet touch. However, it wouldn’t last long against the Washington weather. A bright blue banner hung from the second story declaring, “WELCOME HOME BELLA!” I turned to Dad. I could tell he had been holding his breath, hoping that I would like his little efforts to welcome me home.

“The house looks amazing Dad, did Sue help you choose the color for the house?”I asked with a smile.

Dad beamed as we pulled into the driveway, “Actually,” he puffed up his chest a little with pride, “ I chose it myself. However, Sue did help me pick out the banner. I wanted the house to look nice for you,” he paused as we parked averting his gaze “I know your Mom and Phil” my stomach churned at _his_ name “were able to give you a lot more, so I hope that you will be happy here.” I hated how Renee had destroyed his confidence. I hated knowing that she had used me to do it too. Telling him that I hated this small town and his ‘poor’ home and life.

I put my hand on his shoulder and made eye contact with him, “It is perfect. I am so happy to be home, Dad”.

A small smile of relief came to his face as he murmured, “Good, good.” He looked at me, “Well, let’s grab your luggage and head inside?” I nodded, and we hopped out of the car. As he headed to get my luggage from the trunk, I took a moment to take in being home. The wrap-around porch, one of my favorite places to curl up with a blanket and a book, the enormous bay windows, perfect for watching raindrops race in the winter and open in the summer for just the right breeze.

“Come on kiddo” I was brought back to reality by Dad’s voice calling me from the front porch. I hadn’t even noticed that he had already grabbed my luggage. He shook his head at my goofy behavior as he unlocked the front door, it was still a rust color red from when I was 10 years old. Jacob and I decided we were going to host our own home makeover show- safe to say two broken windows and a red door later our show was canceled by Billy and Dad. I chuckled to myself, those were the days. Before he ruined everything. But now wasn’t the right time to think about that, so instead I climbed the steps onto porch and walked in through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and they are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyers. Also, I do not condone her appropriation of the Quillayute or Quileute tribe. Please, consider researching their initiative to move to higher ground due to their current reservation being in a critical tsunami zone at mthg .org*. You can also learn more about the tribe at their website here at quileutenation .org*.  
> In my story, I will attempt to address their characters and culture with respect and reverence. However, I am always open to hearing about more appropriate ways to represent indigenous nations and people of color.  
> Additionally, I am seeking a Beta Reader, so please send me a PM if you are interested.  
> Also, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing a story. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback but, please try to be kind. Thank You!  
> Lastly! The beautiful artwork for the story was created by the incredibly talented little-lynx .tumblr. com *, definitely go check her out, and a HUGE thank you to her for letting me post my story with her art!  
> *All links need the spaces taken out to work

I walked through the door and into the house. Somehow, everything was just as I had remembered it. The first floor was an open floor plan with the family room with worn leather sofas and recliners to the right and the dining room to the left, and the stairs smack dab in the middle. However, by the cluster of mail and the haphazardly organized gun equipment, I doubt Dad had been using it for eating while I was gone. I figured Dad was already upstairs, so I hurried to meet him. I took the stairs two at a time, managing to only almost trip twice. As I got to the second-floor landing, I was surprised by how new and foreign it was. Apparently, Dad had done some renovating while I was away,

“Bella!” A voice yelled from the first door on the right.

“Right here, Dad!” I called back.

His head popped out of the door, and a light blush colored his cheeks, “Oh, I thought you were still downstairs. Sorry.”

I shook off his apology and went to meet him, “It’s okay. It seems you did some remodeling while I was away. You know you should have told me, then Jake and I could have filmed for our home renovation show,” I joked.

He slightly winced in reply, “Oh yeah, too bad. However, Jake is actually really incredible when it comes to fixing things up now. Billy, him, and I renovated this floor about two years ago. You know, when I bought this home, it was meant to be a fixer-upper. A place your mother and I could mold into our perfect home, but she never saw it that way.” His face darkened slightly. “

Well, I think it’s wonderful. Now, where is my room?” I hoped showing me around would help take his mind of the past.

His face brightened, “Right in here, kiddo!” He waved to through the open door. I peered inside and gasped. Dad had built my dream room, an enormous window with a day bed inlaid- the perfect place to snuggle up with a book. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized canopy bed covered in a fluffy white duvet and an almost obnoxious amount of pillows and fuzzy blankets, I could easily picture feel myself drifting off to sleep. Although lately, sleep and I hand’t really been friends. Then there were the built-in bookshelves just waiting for the books I had promised Renee would be shipped-the ones that were never coming. Next to the bookshelves was a door, I opened it to find that it was a medium sized walk-in closet with empty hangers just waiting for me to decorate them with my clothes, all five of my shirts, my three pairs of jean, and exactly one winter jacket that I had been able to shove into my duffel.

“Don’t forget to check out your new bathroom” I whipped around to see Dad smiling, I could tell he was happy that I liked my room.

“My own bathroom?” I couldn’t hide my surprise last time I was here we shared a Jack-and-Jill bathroom. Dad gestured to a door on the other of the bed, I slid past him and around the bed quickly pulling open the new door. Revealing a simple vanity with a toilet next to it and on the opposite side a shower/bath combo.

“It’s perfect Dad, all of this is really perfect” I couldn’t help tearing up.

“Well I just want you to feel at home here, sweetie. I know it’s not as fancy as your Mom’s but, I just want you to be happy here.” He replied sheepishly. I turned around and hugged him tight, he squeezed me back before letting go.

“Now are you hungry?” Dad asked. Before I could reply my stomach chimed in with an eager grumble. Dad laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes, what do you say we have dinner at Lucy’s Diner?” My eyes lit up at the idea of Lucy’s- it was the diner Dad and I frequented every summer I came here, they had hands down the best home cooked food and even better pies.

“Lucy’s?!” I couldn’t help my excitement.

Dad chuckled, “Well, it isn’t every day that my favorite daughter moves back home, we need to celebrate!”

I rolled my eyes, “Dad, I am your only daughter.”

He grinned replying, “And my favorite. Now we better head out before your stomach starts barking at me!” I laughed following him out of the room and down the stairs. Then through the family room/dining room and out the door. I paused outside waiting for Dad to lock-up the house and unlock the car. I heard a faint *beep* alerting me to the car getting unlocked, I walked down the driveway to the car, tugging the passenger’s side door open. I sat down in the seat and peered through the windshield to see what was taking Dad so long. He was still on the porch except now he seemed to be talking on the phone. My spirits fell, it was probably work calling him in. That was the downside to being the Chief of police for a small town they always seemed to need you. I had been hoping we could spend some quality time together while I got settled, but it seemed like yet again the universe wanted to screw with me. The call must have ended because Dad slid his phone back into his pocket and started heading to the car. I plastered a smile on my face, I didn’t want him to feel bad for leaving me although I know he still would.

He opened the door, “Sorry about that a call just came in from work-”

I interrupted, “It’s okay Dad, I understand. You can just drop me off at Lucy’s and then I can walk home.” He looked at me like I had grown another head.

“Of course not! I told them that I would handle it in the morning. Besides, it’s not like anything crazy happens in Forks. They can wait while I spend some time with you, kiddo.” His quick yet simple reply warmed my heart and put me at ease.

I joked, “But what about Fluffy, how will he get down from that tree?”

He rolled his eyes at me, “That’s what firefighters are for Bella, that’s what firefighters are for.” With that we buckled up and reversed out of the driveway and headed to Lucy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Remember to Review! 😊 Reviews help motivate me and also help me grow as an author.


End file.
